Portable insulating receptacles each have a receptacle main body provided with a heat-insulating section defined between an inner shell and an outer shell, and a cover removably applied to an opening of the receptacle main body. Such insulating receptacles are roughly divided into two types, i.e. those with handles and those without handles. Generally, many of large-capacity insulating receptacles, which have large barrel diameters, are of the type with handles considering handleability, for example, when the receptacle is carried and when the content in the receptacle is poured out.
Meanwhile, insulating receptacles having relatively small capacities are frequently of the type with no handles for convenience' sake, because they can be formed to have diameters such that the receptacles can be gripped with hands by the barrels. Further, such relatively small-capacity insulating receptacles in many cases have smooth barrel surfaces with no protrusion or recess due to difficulty in molding and the like, and also they are formed to have a cylindrical shape which reduces from the bottom toward the top or from the middle part of the barrel toward the top or bottom.
Accordingly, these insulating receptacles involve problems in that the receptacle is likely to slip when it is held with the hand by the barrel to pour the content of the receptacle out of it; and that, if the capacity of the receptacle is to be increased slightly, the height of the receptacle is increased rather than the barrel diameter, so that the center of gravity shifts greatly between the position when the receptacle is full and the position when the receptacle is empty to make it difficult to handle the receptacle unless the barrel of the receptacle is gripped at an appropriate position depending on the center of gravity in each occasion.